


guess we’re something (or, the haikyuu fic i wrote without ever having seen haikyuu)

by mayerwien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (phoenix wright voice) BASELESS CONJECTURE, April Fools' Day, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, crack treated (half-)seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/mayerwien
Summary: “I love volleyball,” Hinata says, pressing his fist to his heart. “I love volleyball somuch. It’s so muchfun.”“I know,” Kageyama sighs as he unwraps his onigiri. “You say the same thing every single day.”“But you never get tired of it.” Hinata grins and slaps Kageyama on the shoulder. “That’s why you’re my best friend.”--Exactly what it says on the tin.





	guess we’re something (or, the haikyuu fic i wrote without ever having seen haikyuu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/gifts), [entremelement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/gifts), [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> happy april fools, nerds.  
> (please don’t expect too much actual volleyball to be in this)

“I love volleyball,” Hinata Shoyu says, pressing his fist to his heart. “I love volleyball so _much._ It’s so much _fun.”_

“I know,” Kageyama Tobio sighs as he unwraps his onigiri. “You say the same thing every single day.” They’re sitting on the bleachers of the volleyball court, having lunch while they wait for the match to start.

“But you never get tired of it.” Hinata grins and slaps Kageyama on the shoulder. “That’s why you’re my best friend.”

“Is that what we are?” Kageyama asks dryly. Kageyama has never been the kind of person who needed a best friend; he’s always been the kind who is perfectly happy keeping to himself. So when he transferred in at the start of the year, and on the first day Sensei directed him to the empty seat in the back beside this orange-haired boy who’d looked suspiciously way too happy, Kageyama had groaned internally and thought, _well, shit._ They’d hated each other at first, but after Kageyama pushed Hinata to the ground and yelled at him a couple of times—now he supposes he finds Hinata at least tolerable.

Hinata just snorts. “You’re an idiot,” he says, popping his last orange slice into his mouth.

“Okay, team, let’s huddle up,” calls Sawamura Daichi, clapping his hands, and everyone gathers around. “Suga?”

“Coming, dear,” Sugawara Koushi says, jogging over from the table where he’s just finished setting up the cups of Gatorade. Kageyama’s always thought Sugawara-senpai is kind of like their mom, but also kind of hot. Like a hot mom. Kageyama hasn’t really been able to investigate that feeling yet, though, because he’s a busy man.

“As you know, this is Karasuno’s final match of the season, before we seniors graduate,” Sawamura says quietly, looking around at all of them with a smile. “As team captain, I just want to say that no matter what happens, whether we win or lose—I’m proud of you. So let’s all do our best today, okay?”

“Is Sawamura-senpai wearing a shirt under his hoodie today?” Hinata whispers.

Kageyama considers. “I don’t think so,” he whispers back finally.

“Hands in,” Sawamura says, and they all pile their hands on top of one another. “One, two—“

Suddenly, the doors of the gym burst open behind them, and a tall beautiful boy comes striding in, followed by five other boys in matching mint jerseys. A first-year girl in the crowd gasps. “It’s the captain of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team…Oikawa Tooru!”

_Oikawa-senpai._ Kageyama clenches his fists. Once upon a time, Kageyama looked up to him, but Oikawa’s never forgiven him for transferring out of Shiratorizawa.

“Well, Sawamura,” Oikawa says, flashing a perfect smile. “Are your boys ready for us?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Sawamura says confidently, and the two captains shake hands.

As Oikawa passes him, Kageyama starts to say, “Oikawa-senpai,” but Oikawa stops him, smiling.

“I’m not your senpai,” Oikawa says coolly, flicking his bangs out of his eyes with a toss of his head, before continuing on his way. “Not anymore.”

Kageyama feels it like a knife in his stomach. “Then I’ll beat you in this game, _Shittykawa,”_ he yells across the court.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says softly, touching his arm. Kageyama shrugs him off angrily as they take their places.

The referee lifts his whistle to his mouth—but then the doors of the gym burst open again, and a boy with ugly hair comes striding in, followed by five other boys in matching red jerseys. A first-year girl in the crowd gasps. “It’s the captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team…Kuroo Tetsurou!” Then she blinks. “Wait, what?”

“We’re here to battle Karasuno for the volleyball championship! Oh ho ho!” Kuroo puts his hands on his hips and throws his head back and laughs. Kageyama is pretty sure Kuroo Tetsurou is _actually_ evil.

“Yeah!” chimes in Kenma Kousuke, Kuroo’s tiny, angry second-in-command. Everybody knows the two of them love each other, because they are That Kind of Childhood Friends.

“You can’t be,” Oikawa argues. _“We’re_ here to battle Karasuno for the volleyball championship.”

“Well, we’re their mortal enemy, and we’ve been training and everything!”

“What are you talking about? Clearly _we_ are their mortal enemy!”

In the background, Tsukishima Ken pushes his glasses up his nose with one slender finger. The lenses glint in the light.

“This is a mess. What are we supposed to do with three teams here?” Sawamura asks.

“I have an idea,” Kuroo says, smirking, and everyone turns to look at him. “All three of our teams can play against each other…at the same time.”

Everyone stares.

And Kageyama says, “What the _fuck.”_

 

Technically, it’s not impossible.

They have three volleyball nets, which they set up in a triangle formation. Each team stands on one side of the triangle, and the serves and returns go around the triangle instead of back and forth.

Shimizu takes one look at their setup and throws her clipboard in the air. “You’re on your own, losers,” she yells over her shoulder as she walks out of the gym.

“We respect you and appreciate all the work that you do,” Iwaizumi calls after her.

Sawamura sighs. “Okay, everybody take your places,” he says.

Kageyama bends his knees, digging his heels into the floor, eyes focused on Oikawa in front of him. He’ll show them. He’ll show _both_ teams just what a good volleyball player he is.

Finally, the ref blows his whistle, and the game begins.

 

Two hours later, and Karasuno is one point away from winning. But earlier, Kageyama was so blinded by rage that he accidentally ran into Nishinoya, knocking him to the ground and hurting his arm. Nishinoya-senpai had to be taken out of the game, and now he’s sitting on the bench stress-vaping and eating the bento box Sugawara magically produced from somewhere. Sawamura keeps telling all of them to stay calm, to hang in there because they’re so close. But all Kageyama can think about right now is spiking the ball directly into Oikawa’s face, so hard that it ricochets off and hits Kuroo in the face too.

Just before the game starts up again, Hinata straightens up suddenly and turns around to look at Kageyama. “Hey,” he says. “Kageyama, look at me. Why do you play volleyball?”

“What kind of a dumbass question is that?” Kageyama snaps. “To win, of course.”

“No.” Hinata gazes calmly into his eyes. “Why do _you_ play volleyball?”

_Oh._ Kageyama uncurls his fists, understanding now. He sighs. “Because I love it,” he admits. “Because it’s fun.”

“Good.” Hinata beams. “We have to trust each other now. Do you trust me?”

Kageyama looks back at him. In the past, most people were always scared of Kageyama. Not Hinata, though. Even though they started out as rivals, Hinata was never scared of him. Kageyama thinks that’s something he’s always appreciated about him.

“Yes,” Kageyama says. “I trust you.”

“Best friends?”

Kageyama nods. “Yeah. Best friends.”

Satisfied, Hinata turns back to face the net, just as the whistle blows.

Kenma does a jump serve, which is really impressive considering how short he is, and Hinata receives the ball. “Tobio-kun!” he yells, and passes it in his direction.

_Why do you play volleyball?_

_Because I love it._

In that moment, Kageyama’s mind is perfectly clear, and he charges forward to set the ball. _“Tsukishima!”_ he shouts, and Tsukishima leaps up and _spikes._

Time seems to slow down as the ball hurtles towards the floor. Kageyama watches as Oikawa dives for it—and misses. The ball hits the floor and bounces away, and Karasuno erupts in cheers, falling into each other’s arms. Sawamura rips his hoodie off in elation, and oh wow, he really _wasn’t_ wearing a shirt underneath it.

Sugawara punches Kageyama affectionately in the arm. “You did great, Tobio-kun,” he says, and Kageyama gets a momentary fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“Happy graduation, senpai,” he replies, and Sugawara smiles.

“Tsukki, are you _crying?”_ Hinata demands.

_“No,”_ Tsukishima says, taking off his glasses and polishing them furiously with the hem of his jersey.

“Hmph!” Kuroo says, looking impressed in spite of himself. “Good game, Karasuno. Nekoma knows when it’s been beaten fair and square. Shake hands, everyone.” They all line up to shake hands with the Nekoma players, and then the Shiratorizawa players—but when Kageyama gets to the end of their line, Oikawa isn’t there anymore. He looks up, but all he sees is the gym door swinging faintly, as though someone’s just pushed their way through it.

_One day,_ Kageyama thinks.

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama says, and Hinata turns, eyes wide in surprise. “Nice…nice receive back there,” Kageyama says begrudgingly.

Hinata blinks, and then laughs, face splitting into a wide smile. “Love you too, best friend,” he says, and slips an arm securely around Kageyama’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> 2) This is absolutely 95% me showing off the fact that I know characters’ full names, in spite of being completely unable to attach them to the correct faces, or positions, or teams, or.........anything, really. (Well, most of their full names. I have a sinking feeling I messed up somewhere.)
> 
> I didn’t allow myself to do any research for this, by which I mean I didn’t purposely go searching for anything, whether it was video clips or wiki pages or other people’s fanfics. If someone happened to tell me some canon information, or if I happened to scroll past a Haikyuu-related tweet, I’d try and file it away in my brain, but that was it. Needless to say, I…wound up not having much to go on at all. 
> 
> This also means, unfortunately, that I did little to no volleyball research. All I know is you can hit the ball three times, and somebody is an ace and somebody is a setter, whatever those mean, and idk if a wing setter is the same thing as a setter but just farther off to the side. Is there a position that is called the spiker? I don’t know who cares not me, _clearly_


End file.
